poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Morphin Adventures/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Morphin Adventures. story begins with the realm portal opening. The Irelanders stepped out Yuya Sakaki: Where are we now? Connor Lacey: I think we're in the Power Rangers Realm. Linda Ryan: And that is where the next part of the finals begins. We're calling it "Ranger Rescue". And now, without further adue, let the challenge begin! Irelanders went off to begin the challenge Linda Ryan: (Activates her communicator to contact the Rangers' villains) Rita Repulsa and all of the Power Rangers' enemies, get our old friend ready. to the Irelanders Yubel: This world is getting pretty creepy. Astranova: Look! appeared Moltor: Irelanders, you've been brought here to be destroyed. Connor Lacey: No matter where we are, no one's getting destroyed tonight. Moltor: (laughs) Let's find out. grunting Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo! Lightning Storm! zaps Moltor with her whip Zeltrax: Nice move! (Strikes at Rayne) But mine is better. Crystal Winter: Hey, sir! grunting Crystal Winter: Are you okay? Rayne Martinez: I'll be fine. Poppy O'Hair: Who are they? Why are they attacking us? crackles Yumi Ishiyama: Uh-oh. We're in trouble. Vakama: Stay focused. (Energy crackles) (Bells ring) Odd Della Robbia: Where are we now? Jeremy Belpois: What just happened? Nokama: I have no idea. Holly O'Hair: Look! Steel: Who's that? Tommy Oliver: That's Ninjor. and Tommy grunts Kendall Morgan: Stop! Anubis Cruger: We're not your enemies. Connor Lacey: What's going on here? Noah Carver: Does the name Makuta mean anything to you? Toa Gali: What do you mean? We destroyed him. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Not exactly. An evil sorceress has revived him and given him even more power. Her name is Rita Repulsa. Apple White: (laughs) Rita Repulsa? What kind of a name is that? Tommy Oliver: What kind of a name is Makuta? Connor Lacey: What are they planning? Shane Clarke: Rita wants to fully corrupt the Morphin Grid and rule all of our dimensions. Antonio Garcia: She and Makuta have been summoning our enemies to fight us. Ulrich Stern: With the Makuta's dark power, they'll be unstoppable. Mata Nui: We have to defeat Makuta. For good this time. Preston Tien: And Rita, but first, we gotta save Ninjor. Raven Queen: Ninjor's the statue guy, right? Kira Ford: He created the Power Coins. Jen Scotts: We were able to track his and the others' energy signatures back to Makuta's lair. But we can't defeat him alone. We need you. (He gives the HyperForce Morphers to Jeremy Belpois, Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con), Faybelle Thorn, Mata Nui, Venus McFlytrap and Toa Lewa, 6 Power Coins to Connor, Red, Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crystal Winter and MewTwo and Morphers to the Toa Metru) Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con): What're these? Tommy Oliver: HyperForce, Metru Morphers and Power Coins. Gemma: Sadly, Ninjor created only six Power Coins before he was kidnapped. Tommy Oliver: Can you handle the power? Connor Lacey: We'll do it. the Makuta's lair Makuta: Brave. But foolish. (Fire crackles) Tommy Oliver: Ninjor! Anubis Crugger: What have they done to you? Ninjor: It doesn't matter what they've done to me. We don't have much time. Toa Pohatu: Where's the Makuta? Makuta: Behind you! (Both yell) Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1-RID (2015): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Eight can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Darling Charming: Frozen, Jeremy, Lightning and Jessica Cruz! Combine into Knightonus! Ron Stoppable, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Will Vandom: Guardians unite! Lightning! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Air! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, bug on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace (Upbeat rock music) (Fighters grunting) Makuta: Irelanders. Tell me, how do you expect to defeat me now? Now that I have more power? Tommy Oliver: You're not the only one with more power. It's Morphin Time! Dragonzord! Green Ranger Power! Zack and Adam: Mastodon! Kimberly and Kat: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Trini and Aisha: Saber-Toothed Tiger! Jason and Rocky: Tyrannosaurus! Aurico: Red Aquitar Ranger Power! Delphine: White Aquitar Ranger Power! Corcus: Black Aquitar Ranger Power! Cestro: Blue Aquitar Ranger Power! Tideus: Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power! Tanya: Zeo Ranger 2 – Yellow! Justin Stewart: Shift into Turbo! The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice command #1: 3-3-5 Voice command #2: M-E-G-A MEGA! The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! The Mega Rangers: Go Go Megaforce!! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! (as they started to morph) Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! Jeremy Belpois: HyperForce, Red! Ready! Power up! Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con): HyperForce, Blue! Ready! Power up! Faybelle Thorn: HyperForce, Black! Ready! Power up! Mata Nui: HyperForce, Yellow! Ready! Power up! Venus McFlytrap: HyperForce, Pink! Ready! Power up! Toa Lewa: HyperForce, Green! Ready! Power up! Connor Lacey: Emerald Tiger! Red: Mega Charizard! Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: Destructive Lion! Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug: Creative Beetle! Crystal Winter: Winter Polar Bear! MewTwo: Mega MewTwo! Toa Metru: Go, go, Metru! grunts Tommy Oliver: Now that we have the Hyperforce Rangers, the Irelander Rangers and the Toa Metru Rangers, let's settle this. grunts grunts Ladybug: Take this! Connor Lacey: Celtic Sword! Tommy Oliver: Everyone together! Kira Ford and Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Super Dino Mode! Cameron Watanabe and the Samurai Rangers: Super Samurai Mode! S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode! The Megaforce Rangers: Super Mega Mode! yells Connor Lacey: Makuta's been finished. Cedar Wood: Yeah, that last hit really did it. Kira Ford: I like your new armor. Tommy Oliver: Thanks. Ninjor gave me an upgrade. Good job, Irelanders. It was an honor to fight by your side. Connor Lacey: Definitely prefer you rangers as allies as well as teammates. Toa Tahu: Look! The Shredderette: You think that you've beaten us? Rita has given Makuta and me an army of villains that will never be defeated! (Power Rangers villains yell) Makuta: Now to make us all big and powerful. Magna Beam! (The Magna Beam fired and Makuta have grown big) Cole Evans: Time to call our Megazords! (The Power Rangers Megazords appeared including the Chrono HyperForce Megazord, the Toa Metru Zords and the Irelander Zord) Tommy Oliver: Ready for Round Two? Connor Lacey: Always. Toa Metru: Zords combine! Metru Zords combine into the Metru Nui Megazord Vakama: Metru Nui Megazord, ready! Irelanders Zords into the Irelander Megazord Connor Lacey: Irelander Megazord, ready! Makuta: Attack. Megazord battle begins Mighty Morphin and Beast Morphers Rangers' Megazords have defeated the Ranger villains Connor Lacey: Come at us, Makuta! grunting Makuta: Come on! Megazords battles against the Makuta until he got weaker Power Rangers: Celtic Sword, 2-Realm Slash! with one final attack, Makuta was destroyed for good Connor Lacey: Evil Defeated, Irelanders wins. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Rangers, victory is ours. Troy Burrows: Super Mega Rangers, that's a super mega win. Robo Knight: Threat eliminated. Tyler Navarro: Monster extincted! Brody Romero: Show's over, ninjas win. at the Command Centre Zordon: Irelanders, thank you for rescuing the Rangers and Ninjor. For that, me Alpha 5, Alpha 6, Ninjor, my old friend Animus, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Ninjor, The Space Rangers, Karone, Ryan Mitchell, The Wild Force Rangers, The Ninja Storm Rangers, The Dino Thunder Rangers, The SPD Power Rangers, The Mystic Rangers, Ronny Robinson, The Jungle Fury Rangers, The Megaforce Rangers, The Dino Charge Rangers and The Ninja Steel Rangers will join you to clear your mother's name. Linda Ryan: That's so exciting. On to the next part of the finals. The End